Red Moon
by nekogirltheanimefreak
Summary: Dark has a new neighbor and is determind to find out who or what his mysterious neighbor really is. Just read and find out! [DarkXKrad maybe SatoXDai]
1. New Neighbors

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Me: Yes I am working on a new fic so bear with me on this. Krad and Dark have their own bodies here too so umm on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: New Neighbors 

17-year-old Dark was staring out the window of his house bored to death. As he gazed out the window to nothing in particular, he saw a moving van pull up into the house across the street. He strained his eyes to see the people getting out the van and saw someone with very gold hair, but that was all he could see. The person was very slim as far as Dark could tell. He still couldn't figure out if they were male or female though so Dark planned on greeting them the friendly neighborly way.

As he ran downstairs he heard Daisuke call after him asking where he was going. Dark told him that he was going to greet the neighbors that moved across the street. Daisuke, being the friendly little red-hair he was, asked if he could go too. So now the two Niwa brothers were going to meet the (hopefully nice) people across the street.

"Hey Dark, do you think the family has someone my own age to be my friend?" 14-year-old Daisuke asked.

"Probably if we're lucky enough," replied Dark.

After looking both ways across the street, they headed for the house in front of them.

"Hey Krad get your stupid self over here!" yelled a very irritated blue-haired boy.

"You shouldn't be yelling at me like that, especially since I'm your brother!" yelled another teen with gold-hair walking over to the van.

Dark's eyes were slightly wide. The image before him was beautiful to say the least with his gold hair and...GOLD EYES! That's something you don't see every day. Dark didn't notice he was staring until a voice snapped him out his thoughts.

"Can I help you?" stated the blonde.

Dark blinked a few times then smiled. "Actually we're your neighbors so we thought we would say hi."

The blonde studied him for a moment then smiled a little. "Then hello to you too."

"Alright then! Oh I forgot to introduce myself. This is Daisuke my little brother and I'm Dark," He said as he held a hand out to shake.

Krad shook hands with the Niwa brothers. "Well I'm Krad and over there is Satoshi." He said pointing to the blue bundle of joy working his tail off trying to get all the boxes out the van.

"Krad! If you don't get over here now I swear I'll tie you up and put you in a closet full of mice!" yelled Satoshi from a distance.

"Alright I'm coming! Well I guess I'll see tomorrow then Dark and Daisuke," He waved his good-byes to his somewhat new friends then stomped back to Satoshi and started arguing with him.

"Yeah..see you tomorrow," Dark murmured to himself.

"Hey Dark, do you think they'll be coming to our school?" Daisuke asked as they entered the house.

"I'm not sure. There's two schools you could go to in this area, they might pick the other one." Dark explained.

Daisuke looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I sure hope they go to ours."

"Me too."

-The Next Day-

Dark woke up earlier than he needed and wanted to. He sighed as he took a glance at the clock, it read five thirty. It was still a little dark outside but still morning. Dark sprung out of bed and walked over to the window where he saw someone lying on the grass across the street. It looked a lot like Krad.

Dark put his clothes on quickly and headed out the door quietly not to disturb the sleeping Daisuke. As he went out the door he thought of a plan to sneak up on his new friend. He hid behind trees and bushes until he was close enough to the blonde. As he tip-toed behind the unsuspecting Krad, he noticed the other teen was sketching the sun rise in his notepad. The only thought that came to Dark was 'beautiful and talented.'

As Krad kept sketching he felt another person's presence behind him so he set down his pencils and sketch pad and tackled Dark.

"Krad! Could you please get off me?" Dark pleaded.

"Why are you here Dark? Were you stalking me?"

Dark blushed and squirmed a little because of theweird position they were in. Krad was on top of him unknowingly straddling Dark. It was a very odd sensation forhim with the blonde on top of him like this. Dark didn't even answer the question because of his thoughts.

"Dark answer my question."

"Huh-what?"

"Never mind," Krad said crawling of Dark.

Dark blinked a few times. 'Man Krad is so hot!' Dark thought.

"So are you going to get off the ground?"

"Oh...yeah..."

Dark too crawled off the ground, stood up, and stretched.

"So why are you up this early?" Krad asked in a sort of irritated voice.

"Huh-Oh, I don't know really. I usually just get up in the morning and enjoy the morning breeze."

"Alright, so why are you _here_?"

Dark looked in the opposite direction of Krad. "Um-er-Well I just wanted to surprise you I guess."

The blonde just stared at Dark before turning in the opposite direction and made his way to the backyard.

Dark blinked before noticing the other teen just left him, so he followed him. "Hey wait up!" He yelled.

Krad stopped dead in his tracks and since Dark wasn't watching where he was going, ran directly into him.

Both teens shook their heads before balancing themselves onto the ground. "Would ya be more careful!" Krad yelled apparently irritated that Dark was still following him.

Dark looked at Krad with sad eyes. A sudden rush of guilt came over Krad.

"Look, sorry okay? I just...just stay away from me got it?" with that said the blonde ran inside his house holding back his sorrow.

Dark pondered for a bit. He wondered why Krad didn't want to be around him anymore. Was it something he said? No that couldn't be it...then..what was it? At that moment Dark was determined to find out everything about his mysterious new neighbor, even if it meant stalking him.

As Dark snuck back into the house, his mind started drifting on the blonde asking himself questions and whatnot. He went upstairs and cuddled into his bed as warmth overcame him when he pulled the covers over his body. He feel asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Me: Yeah I had to stop there. I can't stand it when I write choppy sentences like this! And it didn't turn out the way I wanted! -tugs on hair- 

Sister: Don't be so hard on yourself sis. I'm sure the readers would be gladly to review -hint hint- for you.

Me: Really?

Sister: Yep! They better or I'll burn them to a crisp! -pulls out flamethrower-

Me: Yippy! -pulls out a new and improved flamethrower- REVIEW!


	2. His Secret

Me: Yes the anti-social-ish Krad is on the loose!

Sister: That's not true! I have him on a leash over there -points- see?

Me: How could you do that! Don't worry Krad! Mommy's coming! -runs to save Krad-

Sister: I'm evil anyway since she didn't do the disclaimer, I'll do it for her: She doesn't own DN Angel but she

owns the mangas! Did we mention that Sato isn't as cold as he should be. Now on with the story peoples!

* * *

Chapter 2: His Secret

"Dark! Get your lazy butt down here this instant!" Emiko yelled from downstairs.

"Mom, everyone knows that Dark is always late for school so why bother?" Daisuke said munching on his toast.

"I care, that's why Dai."

"If you say so...DARK! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Daisuke yelled forcing Dark to come downstairs.

"DO YOU HAVE TO YELL SO MUCH!" Dark called from upstairs hurrying his way to the closet to find his clothes. He found what he was looking for and scurried downstairs to eat his toast that was probably burnt.

"HEY DARK! GET DOW-"

"I'm right here you retard!" Dark said cutting off whatever Daisuke was about to say. "Now give me food!"

"Alright," Daisuke handed Dark a burnt piece of toast and smirked. "Now eat up!"

Dark stared at the so called piece of bread and started wondering when did Daisuke turn all evil on him. "Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Your welcome," Daisuke said even more sarcastic.

Dark was beyond confused by Daisuke's little sarcasm, but brushed it off quickly.

"You two need to hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Emiko cheered.

"Holy crap we're late!" Daisuke yelled running out the house.

"Hey wait up! Um..bye mom!" Dark said before running out the house too, but something blue caught his attention.

"Will you hurry up Krad! We're gonna be late!"

Dark thought about the kids name before remembering. "Hey Satoshi!" He yelled waving his hand saying hi as he walked up to him.

"Oh, your that person who likes to bug people aren't you?" Satoshi said.

Dark sweatdropped. "Yeah, I'm Dark."

Satoshi was looking like he was in thought before saying something. "Hey since you know my brother do you think you could get him to hurry up?"

Dark would have gladly said yes if it wasn't for the fact the blonde didn't want him around. "Umm..I bet you could do it since he knows you better. Well bye!" He left Satoshi there to deal with Krad all by himself.

"Dang it, I thought that would work," Satoshi mumbled as Daisuke stepped out of the bushes.

"I thought that would work too," said Daisuke. "I really want Dark and Krad to get along."

"I know you do but I...don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" Daisuke asked blinking innocently.

"I'll explain later, but for right now we have to hurry to class."

"Crap you're right! Let's go!" Daisuke grabbed the blunette's wrist and ran off to school.

As they were running Daisuke asked a question. "Hey what about your brother? Isn't he going to this school too?"

"No, he's going to a private school..."

"Too bad, Dark would have wanted him to be a friend."

Ding!

The students ran directly to their seats in hope off not being late.

The teacher entered the classroom. She was sort of young to be a teacher and she was sort of crazy to add at it. But all the students treated her like she was a regular old hag. "Hello my idiot excuse of a class! Today something wonderful happened to me!" The class paid no attention to th teacher and as a response they all groaned. "YOU BETTER PAY ATTENTION OR I'LL FAIL YOU ALL!" she yelled. The class snapped to her attention. "Very well then, I'm retiring!" The whole room cheered but as soon as they cheered the teacher took out a big 3 yard ruler (THAT IS HUGE!) And slammed it on someone's desk. "POP QUIZ!" The whole class groaned in annoyance.

(We're gonna skip school and go on) Ding!

The students ran out the school and were now on the adventure to return home.

Dark was the first one to spring out the school full of evil teachers and whatnot. "Finally the day is over!" He cheered.

Daisuke was right behind the amethyst haired boy and followed his lead. "Yeah! But now we have homework so let's get going!"

Dark sighed and walked home with his little brother and Satoshi.

"Hey Sato," Satoshi looked in Daisuke's direction. "What we're you gonna tell me about Krad earlier this morning?" Daisuke asked.

This caught Dark's attention so he perked up his ears to listen. Satoshi caught the sudden change in Dark's mood and wondered if it was a good idea to tell them.

"Well, he...he has this little secret so you guys promise not to tell anyone?" the Niwa's nodded. "Well Krad-"

"I what?" they all swirled around to stare right into the face none other than Krad himself. "Go ahead Sato, finish what you were saying," He said with a deadly glare as in if-you-tell-them-I'm-gonna-kill-you look.

"Er-I forgot what I was going to say," Satoshi backed up a little and away from his brother.

Krad lost the glare and smirked. "Well it's about time we go so come on Sato," he said as he tugged the blunette's wrist and walked home at a faster pace than of Dark and Daisuke's.

After the Hikari brothers made it home, Krad pulled Satoshi into the living room to have a talk with him.

"I can't believe you were going to tell them!" Krad yelled furiously. "We don't even know if we can trust them!"

"Well I trust them! They're my friends and should be yours too!" Satoshi yelled back.

Krad inhaled his breath and let it out trying to calm himself down. "Just because you trust them doesn't mean I have to! And besides that, we just met them yesterday and your talking about trusting and being friends with them!"

Satoshi too inhaled his breath and let it out. "I think that they are the most welcoming people we ever met!"

"And when you tell them do you think they'll be as welcoming as before!"

There was a silence before either of them spoke up.

"Well if you had let me tell them then maybe we would know the answer to that then won't we," Satoshi replied calmly.

This time it was Krad who was silent.

Satoshi smirked. "I thought so. You never let anyone get close to you and that's why it's harder for you to control it," He said as he made his way past Krad and up the stairs.

The blonde just stood there with his head down as a silent tear rolled down his cheek. It was true that he couldn't control himself when he didn't have his emotions in check but what Satoshi said, in his own words really hurt his feelings. He was the only family Krad had left and it was all his fault...his fault for being so weak...his fault for letting it take over...his fault..for his parent's death. It was all because of him. But he was always alone for a reason, he just didn't want anyone to get hurt.

He left all his thoughts behind when he heard the doorbell rang. Krad answered it to reveal the person he wanted to stay away from most.

"Hello..Dark," Krad said as nicely as he could.

"Er- hello Krad...can I come in?" Dark asked nervously.

The blonde hesitated before saying yes. "...Sure."

Dark blinked a couple of times before entering. Dark was amazed that they unpacked so quickly and everything was in place. The house felt somewhat warm in a way, then his eye's fell on a painting. A painting full of color and life. Dark reached a hand out to touch it but another hand came and smacked it lightly away.

"Ah-Sorry!" Dark said the most apologetic as he could.

"Oh, it's not that I don't want you to touch it, it's still drying off that's all," Krad said with a light smile.

"Oh..."

"So why are here?"

"I just wanted to know something. Can I ask you a question?" Krad nodded. "...Do you..hate me?" Dark asked.

"..No.."

"Then why did you say to stay away from you then?" Dark asked, eyes full of hurt.

"I wouldn't use the sentence in past tense, I still don't want you to hang around me," Krad said quietly.

"But why?"

Krad looked into Dark's eyes that were now filled with curiosity. "Some things are better off unexplained Dark. Now if please, I would like to be only for awhile."

"Fine," The amethyst eyed boy stated coldly before turning his back on the blonde and headed for the door but stopped. "I still don't know why you don't like me, but I'll get the answer soon enough. Bye Krad," Dark opened the door and slammed it behind him.

Krad stared at the door for a few moments then headed up to his room. "I just hope you don't find out to soon."

And with that, he slammed the door to his room shut and locked himself in there to think. But the only thing to think about was how he was going to tell them his little secret when the time came.

* * *

Sister: O.O Holy Crap man. You made all this stuff up! Even if I'm only the proof reader I think this stuff is sweet like candy.

Me: Thanks sis! You never compliment me on my work, you must be in a good mood.

Sister: Actually I am! I just beat the hell out of Mikko! ( Her boyfriend XP)

Me: good for you! Anyway I couldn't help myself, I just kept on typing and typing until my little brain died on me! Well review please!


End file.
